After College
by sanumarox123
Summary: patricia and eddie go through graduation, to a car crash, to eddie losing a friend who didn't need to die. My best friend wrote this based on our lives, together,
1. Chapter 1

I sat waiting anxiously in the folding chair with my sweaty palms clasped together in anticipation. I stole a glance at Patricia, sitting calmly and cooly next to me. I still couldn't get over her, with her neat red hair curled behind her ear and that smile that people would pay millions to have for themselves. My stomach did little flip-flops inside me. In exactly thirty minutes, I would be on my own. Eighteen, young and wild, ready to be free! Proud parents and friends chattered loudly in the crowd, clapping at each announcement. It was a hot July day, hot enough to fry an egg on the sidewalk. It didn't help me one bit, sitting there in a navy blue graduation robe and cap, waiting for my name to be called.

"Fabian Rutter," the voice of my father rang out. Fabian stepped up proudly, twisting his cap to the other side. Nina whistled. I clapped for my roommate.

"Amber Millington," Amber stood up and flipped her long, blonde hair. She batted her eyes at Alfie, who clapped wildly at the announce of his girlfriend's graduation.

"Jerome Clark," Jerome's eyes sparkled. As Mara's name was called, Jerome wooped and waved hysterically at her. The names barely went through to me as I watched each of my friends leave Anubis House one by one, ready to face their own destinies.

My hand crept over to Patricia. I cautiously embraced her. She squeezed back.

"Patricia..." The world grew silent. I only had eyes for her as she walked effortlessly up to my dad. Nothing wake mattered as I clapped for her. She beamed her trademark smile and looked more beautiful then ever. I loved her. I began to grow dizzy as I waited for my turn.

"Eddie Miller," finally. I stood up shakily, unsure of what to do. I mindlessly walked over to my own dad. I was nervous as I stared out at the huge crowd. One of them was Patricia, waving and jumping up and down for me. For Slimeball the American. I flashed back to the day we met. The day she masqueraded to hate me. The day she kissed me. Mr. Sweet's voice interrupted my dreams.

"I'm proud of you, son." I smiled and turned the tussel to the other side. Everything went by in a flash. Suddenly, I was being pulled away by some one. Patricia. She pulled me behind the building. Away from the screaming crown a into the sweltering heat. Without warning, she pulled me close to her. We kissed. Her presence had never felt so good before, and I enjoyed it.

"I love you, Yacker."

"You too, Weasel." She pressed her lips against mine. It was nice to know that she still loved me. To kiss her without preparing for some shocking remark. She kissed me because she loved me, and that was all that mattered in that one moment.

"I have something to tell you." She said, pulling away.

"Yes?" I answered, still in a trance.

"Remember the application I sent in to Harvard?" She asked. Her voice revealed a hint of excitement.

"What?" I questioned with hope." She was silent fir several minutes until she couldn't hold it in anymore. She whipped out a white envolope that had been tore right down the middle already. I eagerly grabbed it, though I already had a feeling of its content. My eyes widened in disbelief. Patricia had made it. I laughed aloud and hugged her.

"You made it!" I screamed. Yes. Patricia was going to the same college as me. Touchdown.

"Yep. Looks like I'm heading to America," she sighed. I knew she would miss her family, but I just couldn't get over the selfish thought of being with her.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you everything you need to know." I said jokingly. I slicked back my dirty blonde hair and took a deep breath. I realized I was crying for the first time since I was a sixth grader. I had a whole plan figured out. And this time, it would be more than just a highschool crush.

CHAPTER TWO...(to be continued.) DONT POST ON FANFICTION YET ILL FINISH IT LATER! A LOT MORE WRITING TO DO...


	2. Chapter 2

I stuffed the last of my stuff into my overloaded suitcase and sighed. My room was barren and empty now. Not even a poster hung on the white walls. The only things left were Fabian and my suitcases, packed to the brim with Anubis memories. I would miss this place. I ran my hand over the wall, remembering each moment with the other residents like it was yesterday. Even Victor had been a part of my life, and now I would have to leave this place behind. I didn't know such a place could have a spot in my heart. Maybe it was because of Patricia. We'd decided we would leave on the plane together, and arrive at Harvard together. I dragged my heavy suitcase down the stairs and stopped at the cellar door. I wanted so badly to go down there. To pretend we were sixteen again, so naive of everything. The mysteries, the tasks, everything. But I knew I couldn't. Patricia was waiting for me outside in her car, the trunk full of her own things. She impatiently

honked the horn. I chuckled. Even at nineteen(sorry I said Eddie was eighteen in the last chapter hes really nineteen) she still had the same spunk as she did when she first met me.

"Ok ok! I'm coming!" I shouted. I took one more look at the House to make sure the picture would stay in my mind and ran out the door. I threw the suitcase in th back and sat down in the front next to Patricia. She turned up the radio to one of my favorite rock bands. I started patting out the drum solo on the seat with my fingers as she drove.

"Haha! You haven't changed a bit. Still the same old cool guy, aren't you?" Her thick British accent broke through my zen trance. I shot a coy smile at her.

" Well you should know, you were there to witness my coolness." I replied.

"I'm glad I was...you know, I'm going to miss Anubis House. Especially looking for the Mask. It all seems so...long ago now. And I realize how naive we were." She said.

"I know. I'm going to miss walking around blind folded in a task room not knowing where I am and thinking we're on a date while you use me for a task in front of all the Sibuna members." I laughed. I couldn't believe now that everything had ended so quickly. We'd did it. We'd found the mask and completed it, right? I turned to Patricia, waiting for a reply. We stopped at a red light.

"Thank you." She finally said. I was shocked.

"For what?"

"For everything. For being my friend." Her green eyes sparkled. God, I loved her so much.

"No problem, Yacker. Eddie always at your service." We sped up as the light turned green. There was a merge coming up ahead of us. I checked my watch. We'd been on the road for a half an hour. A half more to get to the airport, then my new life would begin. I looked at Patricia. She seemed to be in a trance. She had a slight smile on her face, and her eyes were glossy and fixed on the road. A Wawa appeared on the side of the road.

"Want to stop for a boy sandwich?" Patricia playfully asked. I smiled and nodded. She knew me too well.

"By the way, it's a hoagie." I corrected her.

"Whatever. My treat." We were pulling up to the Wawa when a GMC pulled up beside us, blocking the entrance to the parking lot. Confusion flashed one Patricia's face.

"Darn it. What now?" She slammed her arm on the wheel. "What does this dumb guy think he's doing?" I peered into the window of the truck. The guy was smoking, and strew around the seat were empty beer bottles. I put my head in my hands.

"You know what, Trix? It's alright. We can always get a hoagie later-" I assured her.

"No! This is illegal! What the heck is he doing?"

"He's drunk." I said. Patricia was already dialing a number on her cellphone.

"It's ok! We won't get one today-" I reached for her phone. The last thing I needed was for the police to come and us to miss our plane. She yanked it away. My aggravation turned to fear as I heard a noise coming from the left side of us. A car sped towards us with its tires scraping against the pavement. I gasped.

"Patricia! Watch out!" I dove over her as some one honked. The car grew nearer and nearer, the driver frantically stepping on the brakes. Sparks flew from the pavement and black marks stretched out from behind it.

"Oh my God! No!" I screamed as the car came inches away from us. I counted in my head and squeezed my eyes shut. Three. My hand clenched Patricia's. Two. I blocked her from the door with my body. One. I screamed. Blackness.

CHAPTER THREE (to be continued


	3. Chapter 3

I moaned and rolled over onto my side. Everywhere hurt. My vision was blurred and my head was pounding. I could hardly see anything out of my left eye, and my leg had a heavy brace on it that kept me from lifting it. My shoulder was casted also, a big, bulky green cast that weighed it down. The dark room I lay in was quiet and somber. All I could make out wee the soft and relaxed breathing of other people. It must be night, I thought to myself, but the real question is, where am I? I recalled the events I remembered leading il to this point. I was in a car. We were going...somewhere. A drunk driver blocked the entrance to the place we were going. A car came speeding toward us...Us? Who was us? Suddenly, it all came flooding back to me.

"Patricia!" I cried as I jerked myself up in the white bed. I frantically searched the room with my eyes, but I couldn't make out the face I loved. Tears welled up in my eyes. It hurt to cry. Both on the inside and out. I gently touched my injured eye and wondered if I would be blind forever. It seemed swollen, and I imagined it would not look very attractive. I could still see a little light filtering through my swollen eyelid though. Maybe it was just a black eye. Either way, I still had vision in my right eye. I lay down. I felt sick. I needed to find her. What if she was...dead? No. I couldn't think about that. All I could do was wait. Wait in the dark, barren room and listen, because those were the only options I had left.

I awoke to the sound of beeping and the sun shining merrily through the one window, though I wasn't very merry at all. My eye felt a little better, but my leg still stung and my arm was still unmoving. My head was still hazy, but I knew where I was now. In a hospital. The last place I wanted to be. Hospitals had always creeped me out, and I hated them. I hated the white, dull walls and the boring, identical nurses just heartlessly doing their job, even though they could care less about the pain the people were really in. I hated the semllbof medicine, and the sight of innocent people lying there in pain, just waiting to be discharged. Some even waiting for death. Sighing, I sat up slowly and glanced at the people around me. A young girl was looking at me from behind her curtain next to me.

"Finally! I thought you would never wake up!" She said with attitude. She seemed to be about twelve or thirteen, with long, brown curls and tan skin. Her eyes were brown too.

"What?" I asked, staring at her bandaged arm.

"You. You were like, dead or something. I just wanted to welcome you into torture.


	4. Chapter 4

"You. You were like dead or something. Anyway, I would just like to welcome you to torture." She gestured to the room around her, which was empty besides us.

"What happened to you?" I asked curiously. She held up her arm, which I saw was not bandaged, but had blankets covering the huge IV stuck to it. She reached towards me and handed me a slip of paper:

Name: Angel Crafter

Age: 13

Sex: girl

Diagnosis: leukemia

I stopped reading at "leukemia".

"Wow." I said, " You must have been here for a while." Her face saddened, her brown eyes dull and gloomy.

"Yeah." She replied. I felt bad for her.

"Doesn't any one ever come to see you?" I questioned cautiously.

"I'm an orphan." She replied. I felt horrible. This girl. She'd been here for months with leukemia, and didn't even have any family to visit her. She still had her hair though, which was lucky.

"What about you?" She changed the subject.

"I think I was in a car accident. I mean, I was. But I don't remember much. I was with my girlfriend when..." I gulped back tears.

"That explains why you're so bandaged. I thought you might have fell off a cliff or something. You say you had some one with you?"

"Yeah."

"I think I saw her. But she didn't come here in the ward. She didn't look to good either...kind of pale, you know?" I perked up.

"When? When did you see her?" I asked.

"When you came in. Some nurses were wheeling her in. Hey, want to watch some TIV?" she nonchalantly turned it on and flopped through the channels until she stopped at Glee.

"Yes! It's on! Too bad we only have like seven more minutes of it." She said. I slunk back down, realizing she wasn't going to tell me anymore. I decided to watch with her. I'd only seen the show once or twice, but anything to keep my mind off Patricia would be good. On the show, a girl was driving to what looked to be a wedding. The people at the wedding were all freaking out because she wasn't there, and wanted to start without her, but the bride wanted her especially as a bride's maid and started texting her. The girl in the car looked annoyed. She kept texting back, but was stuck in traffic. Finally, she picked up her phone and started to text the bride saying "I'M ON MY WAY!". A screeching noise approached her in her car. She was oblivious to the car rushing towards her. My stomach rose to my throat as I felt the suspension, just like when it happened to me. The car was almost there. It hit. I whimpered and turned away. I felt like I was going to black out. I was in her position. I knew what she was going through. Angel gasped next to me. I peeked at the screen. The words "to be continued" flashed on the screen along with "August 29th." We were silent. Angel turned to me, flipping the channel.

"I'm sorry. Now I know what it was like for you." She said timidly.

"It's ok." I told her, even though I knew it wasn't.

I watched the white-clothed nurse hurry around with a cart of trays. She pushed it towards Angel first, who eagerly took some toast.

"Mmmmmmmm first meal in a week. Stupid IV." she retorted and took a bite. Next, she came to me. I just took a glass of water. After two days of being in the hospital without Patricia, nothing was very appetizing.

"Aren't you hungry?" Angel inquirer, sitting up and munching on her toast. I realized how thin she was. You could see her ribs through her hospital gown.

"Not really," I answered. I took a sip of the water. It felt cool and refreshing, and I was glad I took it. (To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

The nurse didn't leave. She watched me drink the water and then asked mebif I wanted to go for a walk.

"A walk?" I curiously asked.

"Yes." She answered. I told her 'sure' and she helped me to stand. I found I could walk pretty well with the aid of crutches, and did a few practices around the room. Angel jealously eyed me from her bed.

"Why can't I come?" She whined.

"Do you want to?" Inquirer the nurse. Angel's face lit up, and she practically almost ripped her IV out jumping off the bed.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" We walked slowly out the door. We walked through the halls of doors with numbers on them, some open, some closed. I looked in each hopefully as Angel chattered away. Then, I saw her. Angel stopped talking and stared at me in disbelief as I hobbled into the room.

"Patricia!" I exclaimed! She was sitting gloomily on her bed when she looked up.

"Eddie!" She joyfully replied. I sat down next to her and stroked her hair. I wondered how she could keep it so neat in a car crash. She buried her face into my chest and I hugged her as tight as I could. Tears of happiness soaked through my shirt but I didn't care.

"I was so worried about you. I love you." I whispered.

"Me too" she said. The nurses looked at each other knowingly. My nurse motioned for Angel to step out of the room. They followed. I examined the full cast around her leg and sighed.

"Eddie...the doctor said I'm going to need therapy. Do you think...do you think I might be parylized?" Her words struck me like a bomb and my head started to hurt again.

"Don't think like that," I whispered as I edged closer to her. I kissed her feverish forehead and repeatedly told her 'it's alright.' She wrapped her arms around my neck, and I noticed how many bruises lined her fair skin. It hurt me to know that the girl I loved was hurt. She began to giggle as I moved closer to her. I pressed my lips to hers and closed my eyes. She hugged me tighter as I caressed her hair. Her eyes were tired, but still that beautiful shade of green I loved.

"We"ll get out of this mess. I promise." I told her. Then I had to leave.

*A summer later*

"Well, this is it!" I exclaimed as Patricia limped over to me. She leaned on my shoulder. I lifted her up effortlessly and put her in the car. Giggling, she kissed me lightly on the cheek. I looked at her bad leg. It was still crippled, but we had hope it would get better in the next year. As for me, I healed totally except for my arm, which had to be casted again after surgery.

"First year of college. Let's make it good. Bye bye, hospital!" She waved her hand at the big building and buckled the seat belt. We both sat in the back as the taxi driver took us to Harvard.

"Who would have known we would be coming here from the hospital?" Patricia laughed, even though we both knew how serious she was. The taxi driver eyed us through the mirror but said nothing, knowing we were a couple. An hour passed by before we reached the university, and I was greatful when we finally got out. Fresh air tickled my nose as we walked up the stone steps to our new dorms.

"You can come with me after you unpack," I offered, and she nodded. I helped her to her dorm room, number 37. Mine was 24, on a whole different level. She finished unpacking, then came to my room. She sat down on the bed.

"I'm so glad we're finally here." She breathed.

"Me too."

"Together." I grasped her hand and squeezed it, reminding me of our graduation day. The day that started it all.

"I love you, Eddie."

"I love you too, Patricia. Let's never let anything separate us."

"You bet." We sat there for hours, just talking and laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

I tapped my fingers on the steering wheel nervously as I pulled up to the hospital. It was November now, three months after it happened, and I was still unable to get over that day. This place didn't help. My stomach started to hurt as I walked up to the doors. I was doing this for Angel. I realized she had watched me have a happy ending while she had to stay and suffer for months. I walked up the stairs, remembering where our room was perfectly. 38. 39. 40. Yes. I opened the door slowly, cautiously.

"Angel?" I called quietly. I walked in. No one was there. The bed was made perfectly, white sheets, clean pillow cases, everything done up as if no one had been there ever. Confusion clouded my mind. Maybe she wasn't in the ward anymore. Maybe she got her own room? I stopped a nurse in the hallway.

"Uh, do you know what room Angel Crafter is in?" I questioned her. She shrugged and led me down the hall to a computer. She typed in her name and clicked 'enter' her eyebrows furrowed as she looked at the screen. Her face quickly turned from confusion to sorrow.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked, panicked. She turned around hesitantly.

"I'm sorry, but your friend has..."

"Has what?" I said, even though I already knew. I choked back tears as she said the word. The word that seemed to be trying to enter my mind these past few months, with Patricia being so hurt and me having so many surgeries. Death. I never thought directly about it until now, the girl I'd known for no more than two days had experienced it.

"No." I said. I walked away. I walked down the stairs and out of the doors. I ran to my car and jammed my key into the ignition. With hot tears staining my face, I drove away, my head screaming 'NO!' I didn't know why I cared so much about her. I guess because she was so innocent. And I had been so selfish, to even begin to realize how much more she'd gone through. I pounded my fist on the wheel. I had stood by while she was dying, and some how, it was my fault. I slammed the door shut and stomped into my dorm, where Patricia was waiting.

"What's wrong?" She asked, seeing my tears.

"She's dead." I shouted. Patricia recoiled in hurt that I screamed at her.

"I'm sorry, Trix. She was just, a friend."

"I know." She limped over to me. "She kept you good company, didn't she."

"But...I didn't even get to say good bye. They just...pushed her out of the way. And then they forgot her, like she had never been alive in the first place. Oh. She died with no one to say good bye to her. No one to say 'I love you'." I sniffled.

"It's a sad thought," replied Patricia. "But think. She's probably in paradise right now, peering down at us and wishing you weren't so unhappy." Patricia reassured me. I looked up at her and realized she was right. I hugged her.

"I'm so glad we made it through this mess," I said.

"Me too," she replied.

"I love you."

"I love you a million times more."

THE END


End file.
